


ten

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	ten

someday  
ill gather up my nerves  
and tell you how much  
youve grown on me  
over the years

someday  
ill meet you  
and that first hug will last a lifetime  
but lifetimes  
have to end too

someday  
ill show you these scars  
that werent made from blades  
but from my own hands  
and maybe youll kiss them

someday  
we'll sleep next to each other  
and our feet will touch  
and our fingers will entangle  
and ill breathe into your neck

someday  
i probably wont love you anymore  
because these feelings  
are always so fleeting  
but im so scared

of letting you go


End file.
